Pure Seduction
by Frisky-Tart
Summary: Part 2 of a 4 part series. First in this series is "Love Spell." Sebastian walked over to him slowly, "Ciel, I believe you're getting carried away." "Is that necessarily a bad thing? If we're going to spend eternity together, then I believe we should dive straight into the best parts." Ciel said with a sly grin as he beckoned Sebastian with a finger.
1. Chapter 1: His Butler, Sound

A/N: The titles of each section belong to Victoria's Secret and I only used them because they all go together. Black Butler is not mine, none of the characters within are mine (other than Felicity, she's my OP of my bff) and I do not gain a profit from any of this work. This is purely for entertainment, and it does include yaoi so if you don't like, then don't read! (:

A/N: Also, this is part 2 of a 4 part series. If you jumped in during this part, the first part of this series is called Love Spell. I've written them in such a way that they can be viewed independently, but they are better together.

A/N: If you find any coding within the text (i.e. i/ and such) please send me a message and let me know so I can have it removed. I also post my stories on deviantArt where they allow that type of coding, so I type up my stories with them there so it's a quick fix once I post them there. Thank you!

* * *

Sebastian followed Ciel into his bed chambers and firmly closed the door behind him. Ciel took a few steps back so that he was in the center of his room just in front of the footboard of the bed.

Sebastian walked over to him slowly, "Ciel, I believe you're getting carried away."

"Is that necessarily a bad thing? If we're going to spend eternity together, then I believe we should dive straight into the best parts." Ciel said with a sly grin as he beckoned Sebastian with a finger.

Sebastian smirked, "Then that only leaves room for technique and creativity." He reached out to touch Ciel's shoulders but Ciel grabbed his hands.

Ciel pulled Sebastian down to his level, "Imagine how good we'll be after so many decades of practice."

Sebastian smiled, "Ciel, I never thought you could be so naughty."

Ciel grabbed Sebastian's shoulders and gently pushed him down onto the floor so that he was lying on his back. Ciel then sat on Sebastian's waist just above his pant line, "I'm not all bad you know."

Sebastian looked at him through wide eyes, "What are you doing?"

Ciel smiled, "You are so amazing, Sebastian, and I have you all to myself."

"Please Ciel, I'm not so great." Sebastian said as he placed his hands on Ciel's small hips.

Ciel smiled, _"You're a song written by the hands of God," _Ciel placed a finger over Sebastian's lips, _"Don't get me wrong, cause this might sound to you a bit old, but you own the place where all my thoughts go hiding." _Ciel ran the same finger down Sebastian's chest, _"Right under your clothes is where I'll find them!"_

Ciel tore open the buttons on Sebastian's tailcoat, _"Underneath your clothes there's an endless story, there's the man I chose, there's my territory." _Ciel loosened Sebastian's tie and removed it, _"And all the things I deserve for being such a good girl, honey!"_

Ciel tore the buttons from Sebastian's blouse and leaned in close to his chest, _"Because of you I forgot the smart ways to lie." _Ciel moved up to his neck, _"Because of you I'm running out of reasons to cry."_

Ciel moved up to Sebastian's face, _"When the friends are gone, when the party's over we will still belong," _He stroked his cheek, _"to each other!_

"Underneath your clothes there's an endless story, there's the man I chose, there's my territory,"

Ciel ran both of his hands down Sebastian's chest, _"and all the things I deserve for being such a good girl, honey! Underneath your clothes there's the man I chose, there's my territory and all the things I deserve for being such a good girl, for being such a-a-a-a-a!"_

Ciel roughly moved so that he was very close to Sebastian's face, _"I wanna be your one and all that's on the planet, movin', talkin', walkin', breathing!" _He moves in so close that he's a breath's away from Sebastian's lips, _"You know it's true, and baby it's so funny you almost don't believe it!" _He pulls away, _"As every voice is hanging from the silence that's hanging from the ceiling; like a lady tied to her manners," _He moves back in really close, _"I'm tied up to this feeling."_

Ciel kissed Sebastian softly and with longing, but pulled away, _"Underneath your clothes there's an endless story, there's the man I chose, there's my territory, and all the things I deserve for being such a good girl, honey! Underneath your clothes! Ooohh! There's the man I chose, there's my territory, and all the things I deserve for being such a good girl, for being such a good girl." _Ciel raised back up and smiled at Sebastian.


	2. Chapter 2: His Butler, Sight

A/N: The titles of each section belong to Victoria's Secret and I only used them because they all go together. Black Butler is not mine, none of the characters within are mine (other than Felicity, she's my OP of my bff) and I do not gain a profit from any of this work. This is purely for entertainment, and it does include yaoi so if you don't like, then don't read! (:

A/N: Also, this is part 2 of a 4 part series. If you jumped in during this part, the first part of this series is called Love Spell. I've written them in such a way that they can be viewed independently, but they are better together.

* * *

Sebastian lightly traced his fingers up to Ciel's face and caressed his right cheek, "I've been dreaming of this night for so long, and now that it's finally arrived I find myself at a loss of what to do next."

Ciel laughed, "I can't believe that. It's next to impossible that Sebastian wouldn't know what to do next."

Sebastian smiled, "We're both somewhat out of character tonight, Ciel. I never would have thought you would shoot your own flesh and blood."

"I put her out of her misery is all. I didn't want to listen to her screams in my nightmares." Ciel added softly.

Sebastian sat up and looked at Ciel's face, "I don't know what to do with you."

Ciel laughed and wrapped his small arms around Sebastian's neck, "I am no longer your prey, but instead someone you can be with for all of eternity, if you so wish."

Sebastian looked into Ciel's eyes, "You are leaving your future in the care of a demon. Are you sure you wish to allow me full reign over you?"

Ciel looked into his eyes, "It never stopped me before."

Sebastian pulled him into an embrace, "But that was out of revenge, and I knew I had no control over you then. I was hoping that day would never come because I had grown to love you so much...I never wanted to eat your soul."

Ciel played with a small portion of Sebastian's hair, "That was my choice, but as time went on, I grew to love you as well. I was afraid to admit it out of pride, but after today I don't really care what anyone thinks of us."

Sebastian stood with Ciel still in his arms and he carried him over to the bed. He then placed Ciel down gently and kissed him passionately before untying his bow.

"Sebastian, I want you to sleep with me tonight." Ciel said in a low voice.

Sebastian smiled, "Only tonight?"

Ciel smiled and pulled Sebastian in for another kiss.

Sebastian put his left hand on Ciel's cheek and around his ear while kissing him. He couldn't believe it was finally happening, and he so wanted to take advantage of the tender moment, but he realized Ciel was too young for his real intentions.

Sebastian pulled away, "You should get some sleep now, Ciel. It's getting late and you've had a long day."

Ciel noticed the look in Sebastian's eyes, "All right, but you must undress me and prepare me for bed."

Ciel then sat patiently waiting for his butler to undo his buttons. Sebastian finished untying Ciel's bow and allowed it to fall to the floor. He then moved his hands lightly to the buttons of Ciel's blouse, and one by one, he unbuttoned them at his slowest pace; he treasured every second that he could touch Ciel.

Finally, the blouse was undone and Ciel's chest was exposed. Sebastian then removed his blouse entirely and ran his fingers gracefully over Ciel's burn mark, and lightly kissed it.

"Ciel, I can't say how sorry I am that I wasn't there to stop them." He said into Ciel's naked flesh.

"It only made me stronger." Ciel said in a smooth tone.

Sebastian's hands slowly moved down Ciel's chest and to the waistline of his shorts. He began to undo them as his heart began to pound harder and faster; like all the times before. Even though he knew Ciel's body better than anyone else, it still felt new, and now that Ciel has accepted his attraction, his feelings became more intense.

Sebastian gently pulled the shorts from Ciel's small waist and tossed them aside. Sebastian's interests lied elsewhere. His eyes lingered on Ciel's small waist even though it was fully covered by his undergarments. Thankfully he wore none under his nightgown.

Sebastian smirked, his hands now firmly grasped Ciel's underwear. He almost began to pull when Ciel put his foot on his chest.

"Shouldn't you remove these first?" He smiled.

"Indeed. They would only be in the way." Sebastian said with a slight bounce in his voice.

He wanted to slowly uncover every sweet inch of Ciel's body. He kneeled before Ciel and removed the delicate shoe on his left foot. He then placed it on the ground next to his bow before running a finger over Ciel's foot. Sebastian then removed the right shoe and quickly moved to the buckles of the sock garters.

Sebastian slowly removed each sock and kissed Ciel's foot as they were totally removed, "Your skin is so soft."

He stood once more and fixed his gaze upon Ciel's underwear. This was all that stood between Sebastian and the one thing he had been dreaming of for too long. A simple piece of cloth is all he had to conquer in order to make Ciel his forever, but would it come so easily?

Sebastian lightly pushed Ciel onto his back and he ran his nails lightly over the skin of his legs. He lifted Ciel's right leg and kissed lightly from his ankle up to his thigh.

Sebastian did the same with the other leg in the hopes that he would elicit a small sound from his young lover, but there was no sound. He looked to Ciel's face to try and read his feelings.

Ciel was biting his lip.

Sebastian's pants became much too ill-fitting, and this proved to be the start of something completely uncontrollable.

"Sebastian...I still need to prepare for bed." Ciel said in a heavy whisper.

Sebastian, breathless, replied, "Yes. Let me collect your nightdress."

He walked over to the armoire and collected Ciel's nightdress, then returned to Ciel, "Hold up your arms, Ciel."

Ciel moved his arms above his head so that Sebastian could slide the garment on just as he would any other night, but he wanted a little more.

Ciel waited until the garment was completely on him before he pulled Sebastian in for a kiss.

Sebastian kissed him deep and could hardly bring himself to break the kiss.

Ciel whispered in his ear, "It's not like you won't be spending all of eternity with me. Besides, you're sleeping in the same bed as I from this day on, so relax."

Sebastian melted. Ciel knew exactly how to comfort him and ease his mind.

"Allow me to go and change then." Sebastian said with a wide smile before leaving the room.

Ciel then quickly stood and removed his underwear and tossed them into the floor with the rest of his clothing. He then crawled back into bed to wait for Sebastian's return.

Unbeknownst to Ciel, though, someone was watching them through the window. The icy blue eyes peered into Ciel's room and was taking in all of his body.

"Oh my Ciel! I'm so glad you didn't let him touch you because I want to be the first! It's as if you knew my intentions already! This makes my body quiver with such excitement that I must take you tonight!"

The person's body shuddered with anticipation, the absolute ecstacy of needing Ciel so badly could almost drive one to insanity.

Sebastian entered the room shortly after and glared directly into the blue eyes before joining Ciel in bed.

The person just outside the window scowled, "But I need to eliminate him first."


	3. Chapter 3: His Butler, Smell

A/N: The titles of each section belong to Victoria's Secret and I only used them because they all go together. Black Butler is not mine, none of the characters within are mine (other than Felicity, she's my OP of my bff) and I do not gain a profit from any of this work. This is purely for entertainment, and it does include yaoi so if you don't like, then don't read! (:

A/N: Also, this is part 2 of a 4 part series. If you jumped in during this part, the first part of this series is called Love Spell. I've written them in such a way that they can be viewed independently, but they are better together.

* * *

He waited for Ciel to be completely asleep before Sebastian quietly slid out of bed and walked over to the window to seek out the intruder.

"I knew those hired hands were useful, but I never knew the extent to which." He muttered as he opened the window.

Sebastian looked into the darkness, but the intruder was not there. He looked all around for any sign of movement or previous disturbances, but no luck. He began to close the window, but a single small spider sat in his way. It was on the windowsill and refused to move.

Sebastian smashed the spider with his bare hand and then scraped it off on the sill, "It seems as though he will be more troublesome than I initially thought."

He closed the window and locked it tight before closing the curtains. He returned to Ciel in the bed, wrapped his arms around him, and eventually fell into a light sleep.

Sebastian was awakened by Ciel's slight movement. He looked to the window and realized the sun was beginning to rise, thus signaling him to begin his duties as butler. Sebastian moved to get out of bed, but Ciel pulled him closer.

"Ciel, I didn't know you were awake. I didn't mean to disturb you. I was only getting up to do my duties." Sebastian cooed.

Ciel smiled, "I was already awake, and you don't have to do anything." Ciel pulled Sebastian in for a sweet kiss.

Sebastian was ready to oblige. He moved his large hands over Ciel's small hips and up his back to rest on his neck. Sebastian closed his eyes and moved his free hand over Ciel's back repeatedly. Ciel closed his eyes and placed his small hands on Sebastian's chest.

"You smell so wonderful." Ciel said in a low whisper.

Sebastian smiled, "Your scent drives me wild."

Ciel smiled and buried his face in Sebastian's chest. Sebastian couldn't help but wrap his arms around his small lover.

Then he heard the sounds of horses pulling a carriage outside.

"I don't recall having visitors today. Go see who that is, Sebastian."

Sebastian sighed, gave Ciel a quick peck, and rushed to his room to change into his typical uniform. He then quickly walked downstairs and opened the large front doors to greet the visitor.

There were three young men standing in a row, each dressed identical with the same hair cut and posture. The man in the center held out a letter and bowed as Sebastian received it.

"I'll deliver it to my young master, thank you." Sebastian said in a flat voice.

The three men bowed, and returned to the wagon, leaving Sebastian to wonder what the letter's contents had to say.

Sebastian then shut the large doors and returned upstairs to Ciel.

"It's an invitation for you, Ciel." Sebastian said.

"Who is the host?" Ciel inquired.

"It doesn't say on the envelope. Here, open this and read it aloud." Sebastian replied.

Ciel took it from Sebastian and retorted, "That almost sounds like an order."

Sebastian smirked, "Only a suggestion."

"Hm, it's from Alois Trancy. He's inviting me to dinner at his mansion tomorrow at 5."

Sebastian flinched, "Alois? Why would he invite you for dinner?"

Ciel shrugged, "It doesn't say, but this is the most childish invitation I've ever received, and Alois is older than I am."

Sebastian looked Ciel's face over, "Are you going?"

Ciel replied, "Sure, after all, I'll have you there to protect me if he has any ulterior motives. Plus it's a free meal."

Sebastian's worry grew with every word of compliance out of Ciel, "Aren't you concerned with this arbritrary invitation?"

Ciel raised an eyebrow, "Should I?"

Sebastian sighed, "I'm a demon, which means my senses are more sensitive than yours. The envelope smells of blood and last night Alois himself was outside of your window."

Ciel's eyes widened, "You can't be serious."

"I am, Ciel. I can't lie to you." Sebastian said.

Ciel began rethinking everything. He felt a certain rigidness in Sebastian last night, but he can only remember it vaguely, and even then he wrote it off as Sebastian being nervous about sleeping in the same bed as he.

Ciel got out of bed and walked around, "What could he possibly want from me that he doesn't already possess?"

Sebastian watched him walk around his small room. He loved the intense look of concentration on his face. It was nearly impossible to refrain from pouncing on Ciel.

Ciel stopped, "We have no choice other than to go. If not, then he may return here, and if it comes to that, I guarantee he won't be alone."

Sebastian nodded, "In the meantime, what would you like for breakfast? I know it's a late start so you must be quite hungry."

"I want something simple, but I want something sweet as well." Ciel replied.

"Then I'll prepare some French Toast for you, Ciel." Sebastian said as he turned to leave the room.

Ciel walked after him, "I want to watch you."

Sebastian looked at him wide-eyed, but then smiled, "Try not to get in my way."

Ciel smirked, "You'll enjoy the company."

Ciel walked past Sebastian and headed for the kitchen. The urge to have Ciel was growing stronger and stronger, but Sebastian knew he had to wait for the right moment.

Ciel was sitting on the counter and waiting for Sebastian. Sebastian smiled and immediately removed his tailcoat and vest before continuing.

"I believe I'm going to enjoy this." Ciel said as Sebastian hung his clothes on a rack by the door.

Sebastian put on his apron, "I hope you do, Ciel."

"You can't get enough of my name." Ciel smiled.

"I've longed to let it roll off my lips since I fell in love with you." Sebastian replied as he retrieved a small bowl from under the island counter.

Ciel smiled, "I've been able to say yours the entire time, you know."

"That's what made it difficult. I nearly shivered in pleasure every time you would utter my name, and yet I couldn't return yours until now that is." He said as he grabbed a few eggs from the refrigerator.

He cracked them and poured the contents into the bowl before throwing the shells in the trash. He then opened the bread box and sliced a few slices for Ciel. Sebastian then grabbed a frying pan from over the island counter and placed it on the oven. He then lit the gas and let some butter melt in the pan.

"You make this look easy." Ciel remarked.

"You said you wanted something simple, and this is rather simple." Sebastian replied with his cheeky smile.

Sebastian then dipped the bread in the raw eggs before putting it in the frying pan to cook. After doing the same for a few more slices, Sebastian decided to fry the rest of the eggs and make a complete meal. He placed two slices on a plate with a few eggs on the side and served it to Ciel with a small container of maple syrup.

"This is very nice, and it took no time." Ciel replied as he was eating his breakfast.

"It's also sweet, just like you wanted." Sebastian replied as he watched Ciel eat.

Ciel looked at him a few times, "What?"

"I love watching you eat what I cook for you. It makes me feel our connection is even stronger than before." Sebastian replied.

Ciel looked back down at his food. After he was finished he wanted to take his tea in the kitchen as well.

"Wouldn't you rather take it somewhere more comfortable?" Sebastian asked.

Ciel thought for a moment and replied, "Actually, I only want to lie back down with you."

Sebastian didn't hesitate in this request. He lifted Ciel and carried him bridal style back to his room and placed him on the bed. He then returned to his room and quickly changed back into his nightclothes so that he would match Ciel.

When he returned, he found Ciel lying in bed with no clothes on.

"Why did you change into those clothes when I'm going to be taking them back off you?" He asked.

Sebastian stood motionless. Ciel was naked and inviting him to do the same.

"Then do as you say. I'm waiting." Sebastian said as he stood at the edge of the bed.

Ciel got up on his knees and began unbuttoning Sebastian's nightshirt. He slowly worked down until the garment slid to the floor. Ciel let his small fingers trace Sebastian's sculpted body before he moved any lower.

Sebastian could take no more. He pushed Ciel over onto his back and straddled him. He kissed Ciel's neck, collarbone, chest, and lightly pecked all the way down to Ciel's member.

"S-Sebastian, take it slow. Oh!" Ciel could only manage as Sebastian took all of Ciel into his mouth. He greedily sucked and licked to his content.

"Sebastian, stop...please." Ciel uttered.

Sebastian sucked to the top and let Ciel slide out of his mouth, "What's wrong?"

Ciel's face was completely red and his breath was heavy, "It's too much too soon. Let's go slow."

Sebastian nodded and moved up beside Ciel. He kissed him lightly at first and slowly worked his way up to using tongue. Ciel eagerly sucked Sebastian's tongue, which made him think of the other things Ciel could do with his mouth, and his bulge was only getting worse.

Ciel's breaths turned into pants, "Touch me."

Sebastian smiled, "Only if you do the same."

Ciel's small hand found its way into Sebastian's pants and Ciel began to stroke his erect member, and, as promised, Sebastian began to do the same for Ciel.

Sebastian continued to kiss Ciel's neck and evoke small sounds from his small lover. Ciel was stroking Sebastian eagerly, and his face was driving Sebastian to the edge.

Sebastian then began to lick Ciel's ear, causing Ciel to breathe even harder.

"Sebastian...mm..I'm so close." Ciel managed between breaths.

"Then let it come. I'm ready too." Sebastian heavily whispered into Ciel's ear before breathing hard into it.

Ciel moaned and squirmed a little, and finally released. He moaned very loud and let his small ejaculation go everywhere.

Sebastian couldn't handle this much, and he finished shortly after, letting his larger ejaculation into his pants.

Ciel turned and curled up close to him, "I love you."

"I love you too, My Dearest Ciel." Sebastian replied and wrapped his arms around him.

Ciel sighed in pleasure, "I know what you smell like now. It was only slight at first, but now it's so strong I can't mistake it for anything else."

"What is my scent to you, Ciel?" Sebastian asked.

"It's ginger. I love that smell more than any other." Ciel said as he closed his eyes.

Sebastian pulled him in for a quick kiss, "That's quite suitable since your scent to me is the same."

"We're a perfect match." Ciel said as he began to doze off.

"I was thinking the same." Sebastian replied before he fell into a deep slumber.


	4. Chapter 4: His Butler, Taste

A/N: The titles of each section belong to Victoria's Secret and I only used them because they all go together. Black Butler is not mine, none of the characters within are mine (other than Felicity, she's my OP of my bff) and I do not gain a profit from any of this work. This is purely for entertainment, and it does include yaoi so if you don't like, then don't read! (:

A/N: Also, this is part 2 of a 4 part series. If you jumped in during this part, the first part of this series is called Love Spell. I've written them in such a way that they can be viewed independently, but they are better together.

* * *

Ciel was the first to wake and he slowly sat up in bed and rubbed his eyes, "How long have I been asleep?"

He tried to move to get out of bed, but he was feeling sticky, "Oh, yes. I need a bath."

Sebastian stirred slightly, but didn't wake.

Ciel smiled and kissed Sebastian, 'I can't believe I'm seeing him like this.' Ciel thought to himself.

Sebastian opened one eye and saw Ciel. That was all it took to bring the demon out of his slumber.

"Did you sleep well?" Ciel asked.

"It was the best sleep I've had in a while." He replied before stretching.

"I desperately need a bath." Ciel stated.

"As do I, Ciel." Sebastian replied with a smirk.

"What time is it? I can't see the clock face from here." Ciel asked.

Sebastian turned and replied, "It's 8 o'clock at night, Ciel."

"Well, this certainly will change my sleep pattern." He replied.

Sebastian stood, his damp pants clinging to him, "I'll run your bath for you."

"Make that for two, please." He said in a sweet tone.

Sebastian smiled and walked off to the bathroom.

Ciel fell back onto the bed and smiled up at the ceiling, "Who knew love could feel so good?"

Sebastian smiled as he could still hear Ciel's voice. He turned on the water, felt it until the perfect temperature was attained, and he stripped and climbed into the large bath.

"Your bath is ready, Ciel." Sebastian called sweetly.

Ciel appeared moments later, still naked. He posed in the doorway and winked at Sebastian.

"Stop tempting me or else you'll receive the consequences." Sebastian said through a wicked smile.

Ciel smiled and joined him in the bath. He sat cozy in Sebastian's lap facing away. He leaned back on his much older lover before sighing.

"Are you all right?" Sebastian cooed into Ciel's ear.

"This illusion will be gone once the other servants return, and I've barely had the chance to really become yours." Ciel said in a wavering tone.

Sebastian wrapped his strong arms around his lover and spoke sweet words into his ear, "Remember, you are their master. They aren't supposed to judge you no matter what you do. You are in charge, you pay their wages, and in return you want your privacy and they aren't to think any different of you."

Ciel smiled and leaned into Sebastian's chest, "You know exactly what to say."

"I've had years of experience." Sebastian replied.

Ciel turned to face him, "Now, we must get on with the actual bathing. I can't wear this sticky suit forever."

Sebastian realized what he meant and kissed him, "All right. Grab that bar just there on the shelf."

"This green one?" Ciel asked.

"Yes, that's lye. It's best for removing dried grime on a person's body." Sebastian replied as he received the soap.

"You make it sound much more repulsive than it is." Ciel said while avoiding Sebastian's eyes.

Sebastian began scrubbing Ciel's small body, working up a nice lather. He took in every inch of Ciel's body, as if he were trying to memorize it. He only paused when he got to Ciel's burn, at which he frowned.

"I've seen you grow sad just by looking at that mark." Ciel remarked.

"I can't imagine such torture being directed at you." Sebastian said.

"I'm fine now, besides I-" Ciel was cut off by Sebastian.

Sebastian lifted Ciel up onto his lower abdomen and kissed his burn. He held his lips there for the longest time, and Ciel had no protest.

Sebastian pulled away and looked into Ciel's bright eyes, and Ciel saw that Sebastian was on the verge of tears.

"Did you get the soap in your eyes?" Ciel asked with a sad tone. He had never seen this side of Sebastian before.

"Yes, but I suppose I should have known better than to kiss you with soap still on your body." He replied as he looked away.

Sebastian then continued to scrub Ciel's body. After covering his face, arms, and core, Ciel had to stand so Sebastian could wash elsewhere.

Ciel smiled, "I can't believe what happened earlier."

Sebastian paused, but smiled and continued, "It was very much like a dream."

Ciel kissed Sebastian and licked his lips.

Sebastian let the lye fall into the water and wrapped his arms around Ciel eagerly. He slid is tongue into Ciel's small mouth and explored every crevice.

Ciel did the same for Sebastian, and only broke the kiss to lick his own lips.

"Ciel, you're killing me." Sebastian said as he fought for another kiss.

Ciel pulled away playfully, "I've never seen you fully naked, Sebastian. Stand so I can assess you."

Sebastian smiled, pushed Ciel over into the bath so he could stand. The water droplets slowly slid back into the water. Sebastian's hair was damp and all the rest of him glistened like a jewel. Ciel looked him over up and down several times before looking into his eyes.

Sebastian's eyes were intense as they observed Ciel's reaction. Ciel reached out and rubbed his developed legs, thighs, and eventually his abdomen.

Ciel stood and explored Sebastian's chiseled chest, "Turn around."

Sebastian smiled and turned so that he was facing away from Ciel.

Ciel's eyes immediately lowered as he took in Sebastian's shapely bottom, 'No wonder Madame Red adored it so much.' He thought to himself before shaking the naughty ideas out of his head.

"Do you approve, Ciel?" Sebastian asked with a sly tone.

Ciel actually blushed, "Of course I do."

Ciel reached out and rubbed Sebastian's back, working his way down at a painfully slow pace, and he made sure to stop just before he touched Sebastian's sensitive lower back.

Sebastian smiled, "There you go tempting me again." He turned to show Ciel the effect.

What happened next shocked Sebastian.

Ciel quickly dropped to his knees and grabbed Sebastian's member, "Who says I'm only tempting?" He smiled up at Sebastian.

Sebastian's eyes were wide with shock and amazement. He smiled and petted Ciel's hair, "Then show me what you can do."

Ciel blushed and licked the tip of Sebastian's member. He sucked around a bit before taking the whole head in his mouth.

Sebastian moaned softly and his knees were on the verge of giving out.

It was all Ciel could do to get his head in his small mouth, and it was driving Sebastian mad with want.

Sebastian's toes curled, "Ciel, I need..." He trailed off.

Ciel understood exactly what Sebastian meant. He backed off and turned around so that he was on his knees and facing away from Sebastian.

Ciel was ready for him.

Sebastian could barely contain his impulses. He picked Ciel up out of the water and carried him dripping into his bedroom before tossing him on the bed.

Ciel's face was bright red and he was fully erect.

Sebastian strode over to the bed and crawled in next to Ciel again.

"Sebastian, I want to try something different." Ciel said.

Ciel made sure Sebastian was on his back and Ciel positioned himself so that he was in the 69 position. He took Sebastian's tip back into his mouth and went down as far as he could without gaging.

Sebastian could barely hold himself back and he greedily engulfed Ciel's erection.

Both sucked and licked as if it was all they knew how to do. Ciel could taste Sebastian's juice already, and it only made him suck and lick faster.

Sebastian took Ciel all the way into his mouth and throat. His experienced mouth knew exactly what to do to make Ciel moan his name over and over.

Outside the window, however, the icy blue eyes were watching the couple, and the person was touching theirself as well to the sounds of Ciel's moans.

It was all Ciel could do to keep from finishing, but after a short while he gave in and came in Sebastian's mouth while calling out Sebastian's name.

The person outside the window released at the same time, repeating Ciel's name with each lustful throb.

Sebastian swallowed Ciel's release and warned Ciel that he was about to finish, but Ciel never lightened his pace.

Sebastian grunted and clutched Ciel's hips. His breathing became more irregular and he eventually finished in Ciel's mouth while repeating his name over and over.

Ciel swallowed every drop and returned to Sebastian's side with a sweet smile.

They kissed each other passionately before Ciel spoke, "How was it?"

Sebastian smiled, "I can only hope that was a taste of what is to come later because I loved it so much."

Ciel giggled, "You know me so well."

"Not as well as I thought. I always thought I would have to make the first move."

"Things change, Love." Ciel whispered sweetly into Sebastian's ear.

The person outside the window smiled, "They certainly do, Ciel, and I will have you all to myself tomorrow night!"

Sebastian's eyes quickly darted to the window and back to Ciel, "Call me that name again, Dear."

"You are my Love, Sebastian." Ciel said sweetly again.

Sebastian smiled, "You know, you taste like a dream."

Ciel replied, "That funny considering how you taste like a fantasy."

The person outside the window licked their lips, "I love dreams, especially the wet ones, and you, Ciel, are the very embodiment of everything I am attracted to!" The person slid out of the tree and retreated to their home.

Sebastian smiled, "And you're all mine. No one will ever take you from me."

Ciel smiled, "I want no one else."


	5. Chapter 5: His Butler, Touch

A/N: The titles of each section belong to Victoria's Secret and I only used them because they all go together. Black Butler is not mine, none of the characters within are mine (other than Felicity, she's my OP of my bff) and I do not gain a profit from any of this work. This is purely for entertainment, and it does include yaoi so if you don't like, then don't read! (:

A/N: Also, this is part 2 of a 4 part series. If you jumped in during this part, the first part of this series is called Love Spell. I've written them in such a way that they can be viewed independently, but they are better together.

* * *

Ciel kissed Sebastian and squirmed even closer to him. Sebastian smiled and pulled him tight against his body before kissing his forehead.

"I haven't been out of bed in ages, but I really don't want to go anywhere if that means I can stay with you like this." Ciel whispered.

Sebastian licked his lips, "You need to return to work soon."

"Wait until the servants get back at least. All this work must be too much for you."

Sebastian smiled, "If I couldn't at least keep my master in good condition, well, what kind of a butler would I be?"

Ciel started tracing circles on Sebastian's exposed chest, "Does it bother you that I'm so young?"

"Does it bother you? I'll never find anyone in my age range, but age is just a number to me anyway." Sebastian said with his eyes closed.

Ciel kissed his neck, "I don't mind. By law I am an adult."

"Most people don't see it that way, though." Sebastian said flatly.

Ciel frowned, "Why must everyone keep me from my happiness?"

Sebastian opened his eyes and looked into Ciel's, "I don't know."

Ciel rolled over so that his entire backside could touch Sebastian, "What will I wear to Alois's dinner?"

Sebastian frowned, "You still plan to go?"

Ciel nodded, "It's better I go there with you than wait here for them to catch me off guard."

"It's not a good idea either way. I could take you away from them, you know."

Ciel shook his head, "I already agreed."

Sebastian hugged Ciel closer to him and breathed in his scent just behind his ear, causing quivers to course through the small body. Sebastian licked and sucked Ciel's earlobe and then breathed into it hard. Ciel let out a small whimper of pleasure as he arched his back. Sebastian's large hand then crept up and down Ciel's side.

"I can make you melt with only a touch, so why is it that you won't believe me when I say Alois has nothing good planned?" Sebastian whispered into the small ear.

Ciel leaned back, "I believe you, but I also know you'll protect me. I only want him to be dealt with in the swiftest way possible."

"You know he also has one hell of a butler." Sebastian added.

Ciel snuggled back into the same position he was in before, "I'm sure you'll be all right."

"But what about you?" Sebastian asked.

"I have you, there's nothing to worry about." Ciel added as he was drifting slowly into sleep.

Sebastian became very worried. There was no telling what Alois was up to, and what was even worse was that Alois had a butler that could almost compare to himself. He held Ciel close to him and kissed the back of his neck.

"I'll protect you no matter what." He said as he drifted off to sleep with Ciel's scent.

The icy blue eyes just outside the window felt this was a perfect chance to test out the new product. The shadow crept into the window first and assisted the person into the room.

Sebastian was undisturbed as the shadow moved over next to him, but he didn't have time to even open his eyes before the shadow bit him and injected the product into his arm.

He couldn't move, but all his other senses were still working.

"Oh Claude! I think it's working!" Alois whispered with joy.

"Yes, Your Highness." Claude replied.

Sebastian looked at them with pure hatred, but he could do no more. Alois walked over to Ciel's side of the bed and looked at him with adoration.

"Ciel, you'll be mine tomorrow night." Alois whispered and gently stroked Ciel's hair.

Sebastian's blood was on fire.

Claude smiled, "This is only a sample of what my Spider Venom can do. I made it all by myself, and there is no antidote. You will bring Ciel to the Trancy Estate or he will be injected with a lethal dose."

Alois waved and both were back out the window and gone. Sebastian eventually broke free of the venom and limped over to the window, but they were long gone.

"I don't like it when dirty, filthy people put their corrupted hands on my Beloved. I'll make them both pay in blood." He said with his hands clenched.

Ciel stirred in the bed and reached out where Sebastian had been. After groping around and finding nothing he opened his eyes, "Sebastian?"

"I'm here. I only came to get some fresh air from the window." Sebastian said in his polite tone.

Ciel moved over into Sebastian's spot and fell asleep again. Sebastian closed the window tight and locked it before returning to Ciel's side.

"I need to get rid of a few spiders. They are filthy, disgusting creatures." Sebastian said.

Ciel rolled over, "I hate them."

Sebastian smiled, "Excellent, now I won't feel so bad about killing them."


	6. Chapter 6: His Butler, Music

A/N: The titles of each section belong to Victoria's Secret and I only used them because they all go together. Black Butler is not mine, none of the characters within are mine (other than Felicity, she's my OP of my bff) and I do not gain a profit from any of this work. This is purely for entertainment, and it does include yaoi so if you don't like, then don't read! (:

A/N: Also, this is part 2 of a 4 part series. If you jumped in during this part, the first part of this series is called Love Spell. I've written them in such a way that they can be viewed independently, but they are better together.

* * *

Alois woke with the rising sun and called for Claude. Claude casually walked in and began to undress him.

"I can't believe Ciel will be in my mansion tonight! We must make sure is he well entertained!" Alois barely managed in his intense state of excitement.

"The triplets have gone into town to shop for meats and other things for dinner, and Hannah is preparing the parlor as well as dining area so that Ciel will be comfortable." Claude said without pausing in his work.

Alois was completely nude and began stroking his stomach, "I want to feel his hands on me, Claude. I want Ciel to be mine!" He fell back onto the bed in laughter.

Claude stood and pushed his glasses up on the bridge of his nose, "Shall I prepare your bath?"

"I want to be extra clean since Ciel will be coming to visit!" Alois said to the ceiling.

Claude nodded and left to start the bath.

Alois sat up and looked around his room, and then down at his hands. He took his right hand in his left and stroked the fingers delicately while thinking to himself, 'It's the only way I can make you jealous enough to act, Claude.'

Claude poured some bath salt into the tub before running the water. He readied a sponge, a few towels, and the soap Alois had ordered especially for this event. He then removed his coat and rolled up his sleeves.

"The bath is ready." He called into the bedroom.

Alois smiled and walked slowly over to the door where Claude was standing. He waited for Claude to hold out his hand before he took it and slowly eased his way into the tub.

"Mmm, you used the special lavender salt I ordered. I want everything to be perfect for Ciel, Claude. Everything has to be wonderful for my prize." He lifted his leg out of the water and let the liquid run down slowly.

Claude grabbed his leg and used the sponge to soak the scent into his skin, "Yes, Your Highness."

Alois delighted in the title, but he also wished Claude would call him by his real name, something only a lover would do. He looked at Claude's face and watched his eyes as he focused on sponging Alois's entire body.

Claude glanced at his face and Alois quickly looked away with burning cheeks. Claude then reached in and grabbed Alois's arm to begin sponging that area.

Alois longed for Claude's touch. He wants to have the same relationship Sebastian has with Ciel, but he doesn't know how to catch Claude's eye.

"What colors did Hannah choose for the parlor?" Alois asked while trying to avoid Claude's intense eyes.

He dipped the sponge back into the water and replied, "Green and gold, I believe."

Alois frowned, "Make sure she adds navy and purple."

He nodded, "Let that soak and I'll return for the rest." He adjusted his clothes and left to inform Hannah of the new scheme.

Claude walked into the parlor, "Leave the gold, but add navy and purple as per the order of our young master."

Hannah nodded and frantically began to tear down the green paper and streamers. Claude walked over and handed her a vial.

"Be sure to soak the navy with this." Claude whispered as he dropped it into her hands.

She smiled, "Of course."

Claude returned to the bathroom and moved to the other side so he could finish soaking Alois's skin.

"Claude, do you ever get lonely?" Alois asked without looking.

"I have you, Your Highness." Claude said with a flat tone.

Alois's heart was set aflame even though the answer was detached.

"I grow bored of only having servants to talk to, but that will all change when Ciel comes to dinner tonight!" Alois stood.

Claude simply moved lower with the sponge so he could soak Alois's chest and stomach. Alois watched intently as he willed in his mind for Claude to move lower.

"Turn around." Claude said.

Alois turned so that Claude could soak his back. As he moved lower and lower, Alois began to tingle and quiver.

"Are you cold? Sit back down in the bath until you are warm, and I'll return for you when you're ready to get dressed." Claude said as he stood to check on the other servants.

Alois, feeling disappointed once again, sat down and submerged his entire body in the water. He held his breath until he felt certain he would pass out, and then resurfaced. Gasping, he looked up at the ceiling and thought, 'I'll have Claude yet.'

Claude walked into the kitchen and the triplets froze in place. All looked at him in unison, but he was used to that eerie scene.

"I want you to pour this into the teapot with the blue decorations, as this will be served to Ciel and Sebastian, if everything goes as planned." Claude placed another bottle, identical to Hannah's, on the counter and left.

He continued into the parlor to check on Hannah's decorations. The parlor was decorated with an intermingling of navy and purple with gold accents. Claude nodded in approval and finally returned to the bath.

"Master, we must begin dressing as Ciel will be here in two hours." Claude said.

Alois smiled, "Wash my hair."

Claude removed his coat once again and rolled up his sleeves. He positioned Alois so that he could run the water through his hair with some soap.

After a thorough rinsing, Alois stood, "Much better! Do I smell nice?"

Claude nodded without really considering the question.

He offered his hand to Alois and helped him out of the tub, then he towel-dried him before going ahead and retrieving his clothes.

Alois walked over and stood in the center of his room, "I must look beautiful tonight, Claude!"

Claude pulled out a violet outfit.

"Oh! Claude let me look it over!" Alois pulled the article out of Claude's hands, "When did you get this beautiful outfit?"

"The triplets saw it while they were out." Claude replied.

The top had loose-fitting sleeves with a fitted cuff, and the sleeves were stitched around the collar, but left a four inch gap that gave the illusion of a cape. The trousers were high waisted and black with a golden belt, and they stopped just below the knee so that Alois's fashionable boots could be worn easily.

Alois touched the soft fabric and then clutched it to his face, "It's velvet too, Claude! I must wear this tonight!"

Claude nodded and began dressing him after he had stood on the small stool. Claude put the shirt on first and zipped the small zipper in the back so that the collar fitted him snugly. He then slipped the pants on Alois, and then some stockings so the boots would be comfortable. Then, to add the last touches, Claude added the golden belt and a matching golden ribbon to go around Alois's neck.

After he tied the bow just right, he stood back and looked Alois over before calling for the triplets.

All three entered in unison and Claude ordered, "Tailor it to perfection, he must be flawless."

"I thought I was flawless already, Claude." Alois teased.

Claude excused himself, and after he left the room he snarled in disgust. He walked all the way to the kitchen for both privacy and he had to make sure the triplets were doing their job.

"He is the most vile of all creatures!" Claude said as he shut the door to the kitchen, "I must deal with Sebastian so that I can have Alois's soul."

Claude checked his watch, only one hour left. He shifted his glasses to their appropriate position before returning to Alois's room.

"They will be here in one hour, what will you have us do until then?" Claude asked.

Alois smiled, "I want to dance with you, Claude. Let's go to the parlor."

Claude sniffed and looked around before replying, "We want it to be a surprise for both you and the Earl. Please, let's use the drawing room instead."

Alois shrugged, "I don't care as long as I dance with you."

Claude extended his arm for Alois and led him to the drawing room. The triplets shortly followed with the phonograph in their hands. They reassembled it before bowing and leaving to finish preparations.

"What shall we dance to, Claude?" Alois squirmed with excitement.

Claude shifted his glasses, "Arthur Sullivan's 'The Lost Chord.'"

Sebastian looked over at Ciel's reflection in the carriage's window, "Are you worried?"

Ciel smiled, "I have you to protect me, and with that in mind, I know I will be safe."

Sebastian reached his hand over and held Ciel's small one, "I love you."

Ciel smiled and looked at him, "I love you too."

Ciel leaned forward and Sebastian quickly closed the space with a deep kiss.


	7. Chapter 7: His Butler, Color

A/N: The titles of each section belong to Victoria's Secret and I only used them because they all go together. Black Butler is not mine, none of the characters within are mine (other than Felicity, she's my OP of my bff) and I do not gain a profit from any of this work. This is purely for entertainment, and it does include yaoi so if you don't like, then don't read! (:

A/N: Also, this is part 2 of a 4 part series. If you jumped in during this part, the first part of this series is called Love Spell. I've written them in such a way that they can be viewed independently, but they are better together.

* * *

Sebastian was the first to exit the carriage, and he walked around to assist Ciel out. Sebastian then walked over and knocked on the large door of the Trancy mansion.

Alois stopped dancing with Claude and rushed over to the window and began bouncing, "They're here! Claude, hurry, go welcome them!"

Claude nodded and turned off the phonograph before walking down to the front door.

He opened the large doors, "Hello, and welcome to the Trancy Estate. We've been expecting you."

Sebastian smiled, "We've arrived on time, I'm sure."

Claude sniffed and moved aside to allow them entrance to the manor.

Sebastian followed Ciel but temporarily locked eyes with Claude before completely entering.

Alois was slowly walking down the stairs, "I've been dying to see you, Ciel. I have so many things we can do tonight! I don't know if we can possibly finish them all!"

Ciel smirked, "That was irresponsible of you. Suppose we have to stop in the middle of something entertaining? That's no way to leave a guest."

Alois placed his hands on his hips, "I suppose you're right, Ciel, but I'm sure we have plenty time."

Claude took Ciel's coat and untidily folded it across his arm, but Sebastian snatched it away, "Please, allow me." He folded it correctly and folded it again across Claude's arm.

Claude silently walked over to Alois's side, "Dinner will be ready in exactly one hour, so please, join my master in the parlor for light entertainment until then." Claude turned face and led the way to the parlor.

Alois rushed over beside Ciel and grabbed him by the hand, "You must come and dance with me!" He bounced up and down again.

Ciel looked at him with wide eyes, "I'm not dancing with another man! You're crazy!"

Sebastian quickly leaned in and whispered, "Try not to anger him, Ciel. Please bear with it until I can deal with Claude."

Ciel closed his eyes and gripped Alois's hand, "Actually, I'll take you up on your offer. If I dance with a boy I can be as sloppy as I wish."

Alois smiled and led him to the parlor, still holding his hand. Sebastian followed closely, but then stopped at the doorway.

'That smell! It's the same toxin Claude used on me.' Sebastian thought to himself.

Ciel sat on the soft sofa with Alois and Claude said, "I must go and finish preparations for dinner and store Ciel's overcoat in the closet. I'll return shortly."

"Tell the triplets to bring my phonograph in here. Ciel wants to dance with me." Alois said without looking away from Ciel.

Sebastian frowned. Claude was walking out of the room and he locked eyes with him, "Don't think you can simply steal Ciel from me. I know what this toxin does."

Claude smiled, "Ciel doesn't."

Sebastian became concerned, so he entered the room and stood close to Ciel, but kept a reasonable distance so that he didn't concern Alois.

"Your favorite color is navy, right?" Alois asked teasingly.

Ciel giggled, "Why does it matter?"

Alois walked over to a table in the center of the room and grabbed a small box. He returned to Ciel and sat carelessly on the couch.

"It's a present for you, and it will go so well with your outfit." Alois said as he handed the small box to Ciel.

Ciel only looked at first, but then pulled the small ribbon on the box and let it fall open in his lap.

The delicately wrapped present opened to reveal a neatly folded ribbon with a note that read: With Love, Alois.

Ciel smiled, "Sebastian, please put it on me."

Sebastian's eyebrows saddened, "It's the same color as your other, do you still want this one?"

"It's a present, and it would be rude of me not to accept it." Ciel said.

Sebastian wearily walked over and got on one knee. He untied the first ribbon and folded it before putting it in his pocket. Then he took the new ribbon and tied it around Ciel's neck even though it reeked of the toxin scent. As soon as Sebastian secured the knot, he caught the glazed look in Ciel's eyes.

He then nodded, "It's finished."

Ciel smiled and turned to Alois, "How does it look?"

Alois smiled and clapped, "It's gorgeous on you."

The triplets then walked in with the phonograph, set it up, and left again.

"Oh! Now we can dance Ciel!" Alois skipped over so that he could play the wax cartridge.

Ciel stood and smiled, "All right."

Alois walked over and grabbed Ciel as if he were the girl, and lead a simple waltz. Ciel looked around at the rest of the room.

"I guess your favorite color is purple?" Ciel asked.

"Violet! Ciel, violet! It's the color of royalty! I am a noble, you know, I deserve to have luxurious things." Alois exclaimed.

Ciel smiled, "I love your outfit."

Sebastian jerked. Ciel never complimented anyone's clothing.

Alois smiled widely, "You've been on my mind all day, Ciel!"

Claude returned and stood on the opposite side of the door as Sebastian.

Sebastian glanced his way with a grim expression, and Claude only shifted his glasses. Sebastian then looked straight ahead and stared with great care at Ciel.

"Young master, shouldn't you take a rest? You don't want to grow tired before dinner." Sebastian said with a weary voice.

Ciel stopped and scowled at Sebastian, "Who are you to try and boss me? You are still my butler! Don't speak to me for the rest of the evening."

Sebastian's eyes widened, but he couldn't protest his case.

Claude smiled, "Your highness, be sure to save your energy for the rest of the evening, we still have dinner."

Alois smirked, "I'll do what I please, Claude!"

Ciel laughed heartily, "Who are they to talk back at us? We're nobles!"

Alois laughed loud as well, "Yeah! They should be bringing _tea_ or something!"

Claude nodded and left the room.

Ciel giggled and sat on the sofa, "Let's take a break. I'm tired of dancing."

Alois eagerly sat next to Ciel on the sofa.

Ciel looked at the blonde's hair and reached out to stroke it, "Your hair is so soft, and your eyes are an incredible blue!"

Alois grabbed Ciel's hands and held them, "Thank you! You know you smell rather nice."

Ciel moved closer, "You smell...lavender! It's so lovely."

"Lavender is also a shade of violet, so it's only appropriate." Alois whispered.

Ciel giggled and threw his arms around Alois, "Tell me what color I remind you of!"

Alois pulled Ciel closer to him and sniffed deeply before looking directly at Sebastian, "Black."

Sebastian's heart stuttered, but he couldn't say anything to warn Ciel. Black always means death.

Ciel pulled back, "That's a horrid color."

"It suits you, though, and it reminds me of licorice, which is my favorite." Alois said before licking his lips.

Ciel giggled and went back in for another hug, and this was beginning to worry Sebastian. Ciel never acted like this. Ciel never smiled.

Claude returned with a tray containing a very fine golden tea set with a strong aroma.

"What tea is this?" Ciel asked.

Claude shifted his glasses, "I made this myself, I hope you enjoy."

Claude prepared Ciel a cup and Alois before bowing and returning to the door.

Alois smiled and sipped gingerly as Ciel took his first sip. Ciel smiled and sighed softly.

"This is absolutely the best tea I've tasted."

Alois gave Sebastian a wicked smile, "Better than Sebastian's?"

"Oh yes! Claude should teach this to Sebastian." Ciel replied before taking another sip.

Alois crossed his legs, "It's a secret recipe."

Ciel moved closer to Alois, "You can tell me, can't you?"

Alois set his cup down on the table and turned directly to face Ciel, "Not even you."

Ciel also placed his cup down and reached out for Alois's hands, "Oh, but you can!"

Alois rubbed Ciel's small fingers, "Only if you stay here with me."

Ciel laughed, "You're joking! You know I can't stay here."

"Yes you can." Alois said and smiled before kissing him.

Sebastian's eyes flew open as did Ciel's, but Ciel didn't feel the urge to resist.


	8. Chapter 8: His Butler, Fetid

A/N: The titles of each section belong to Victoria's Secret and I only used them because they all go together. Black Butler is not mine, none of the characters within are mine (other than Felicity, she's my OP of my bff) and I do not gain a profit from any of this work. This is purely for entertainment, and it does include yaoi so if you don't like, then don't read! (:

A/N: Also, this is part 2 of a 4 part series. If you jumped in during this part, the first part of this series is called Love Spell. I've written them in such a way that they can be viewed independently, but they are better together.

* * *

Claude gave Sebastian a sly smile but it didn't last long. Sebastian's mouth dropped in horror and shock. His lover was being poisoned before his eyes and he couldn't open his mouth to warn him. Sebastian had to sit on the sidelines and watch as Alois wormed his way into their relationship.

Claude shifted his glasses up on his nose, "I'll check on the dinner preparations." He bumped Sebastian's arm on the way out.

Sebastian's heart was breaking. Ciel was laughing and dancing for the first time in over two years, and it wasn't by his hand. Alois was toying with his mind for his own selfish gain, and Sebastian had been ordered to keep silent until the evening was over.

'Until the evening is over!' Sebastian thought to himself, 'When dinner is served at 6 I will be able to speak again as it will be constituted as night!'

Ciel pulled away from Alois's kiss and smiled, "Thank you."

Alois laughed, "You taste like a dream." He looked over at Sebastian.

Sebastian closed his eyes, 'I said that to Ciel...so he _was_ watching through the window as I suspected!'

Alois smiled and leaned in for another kiss when Claude returned, "Your highness, dinner is ready."

Alois stopped short, but dangerously close and said, "Okay. Let's go, Ciel."

Alois stood and offered Ciel his arm, much like Claude had done for him earlier. Ciel took it and walked happily alongside Alois to the dining room. Sebastian turned and followed, but bumped hard into Claude on his way out.

Claude shifted his glasses again and smirked because he could see how angry Sebastian was, and there was nothing he loved more than a fierce fight.

Claude returned to the parlor and took out the wax cartridge so the music wouldn't continue to play while they were at dinner. He then followed the others to the dining room and watched as Alois pulled out a chair for Ciel.

Alois then stood by his own seat next to Ciel and waited for Claude to do the same. Claude walked over and pulled out the seat for Alois and gently pushed him up to the table.

"Excuse me while I go and assist Hannah." Claude bowed and walked off to the kitchen.

"I hope she made something delicious! Only the best for you, Ciel!" Alois shouted.

Ciel laughed and crossed his legs under the table.

Hannah came out of the kitchen with a few platters on a cart, and she was followed by the Triplets who were carrying additional dishes, napkins, and silver.

Claude came out with a cart carrying the tea in a blue tea set with golden accents. He gingerly poured Ciel and Alois a cup as Hannah was setting the table.

Hannah glanced at Sebastian, but quickly looked away as she could sense he wasn't in a pleasant mood.

Sebastian gritted his teeth and was cursing Alois in his mind. He knew that Alois couldn't be trusted from the start, but Ciel wanted to fill his social obligations, even though he no longer needed to.

'I suppose it was out of habit, but this could turn into a disaster at any moment.' Sebastian thought to himself.

Hannah opened the largest platter to reveal a roast duck with mango sauce, which was accompanied by a small tossed salad and light soup. She began cutting into the duck and sliced a generous portion for Alois.

Alois stood and shouted, "What do you think you are doing? You always serve guests first, Hannah! What kind of a maid are you?"

Ciel tugged Alois's sleeve, "It's all right. I'm not offended. Please sit down."

Alois sat down hard and apologized to Ciel.

Hannah then cut a generous portion and delicately, and shakily placed it in front of Ciel. She kept her eye lowered and asked in a low voice, "Would you like salad next, or the soup?"

Ciel smiled, "Soup, please."

Hannah breathed a little easier, but she still moved with caution. Alois watched her like a hawk would watch his prey.

She dipped out an average portion of soup for him and then bowed before serving Alois.

"I would rather have a salad with my duck, if you would, Hannah."

Hannah nodded and scooped out a large portion for Alois.

She bowed again and backed away from the table.

Claude moved around her and finished pouring out the tea, "This is also another one of my secret recipes, so please enjoy. It may taste different from the earlier selection, but I added something special to this one."

Ciel took his cup and moved it close to his face so that he could have a stronger scent of the intoxicating tea. He swirled it around in his cup and watched the beautiful liquid come to be still once again.

He turned to Sebastian, "Isn't this scent so addicting? I can't get enough of it!"

Sebastian gave him a comforting smile, but couldn't say anything until he knew it was no longer counted as evening.

Alois laughed and elbowed Ciel in the side, "You can have tea like this all the time if you stay with me, Ciel."

Ciel laughed, "I can't do that. I have my own estate and company to attend to still."

Alois moved even closer and put his arm around Ciel, "You can transfer your address to here, you know, and keep your company. Also, you could sell out your estate and make even more money!"

Ciel didn't like that latter idea, and turned to Alois, "What was that?"

"Oh it was only a suggestion. Drink more tea, darling Ciel, it will make you feel better." Alois said as he sipped his own.

Ciel wearily took a sip, and then sighed in pleasure, "This tea is so delicious."

He eventually managed to put his cup down so that he could sample his actual dinner. Ciel bit into the duck and it fell apart in his mouth. He licked his lips slowly and went in for another bite.

"It's better with soup, you should try some." Alois suggested as he continued to nibble on his salad.

Ciel grabbed his small spoon and sampled the creamy soup and took his time before swallowing.

"What soup is this? It's absolutely delightful and compliments the duck perfectly."

Claude moved in, "It's a light oyster soup I made especially to compliment the flavor of duck. Please, enjoy."

Ciel didn't hesitate in continuing his feasting. The duck was succulent and easy to cut, and the soup was creamy and didn't weigh down dinner.

Alois gave a wicked smile to Sebastian but mostly stared at Ciel as he ate.

Ciel licked his lips after consuming a few spoonfuls of the soup, but as he went to grab his fork again, Alois snatched it up from him, "Please, allow me."

Ciel opened his mouth and let Alois feed him. He took the bite and giggled before kissing Alois again.

Alois smiled, "Drink more tea, my Ciel, before it goes cold."

Sebastian wrinkled his nose and Alois caught it.

Alois grinned and asked, "Sebastian, what do you think of my feast? Isn't it fit for a noble?"

Sebastian didn't move.

Ciel laughed, "I ordered him not to speak for the rest of the evening, remember?"

Alois giggled, "I know, but I had to test him. You can't trust servants, you know."

Ciel also found this comment a little off, "He's an excellent butler."

Sebastian perked up, but didn't instill too much hope.

"Of course he is, Ciel, but servants are servants, and they shouldn't be trusted too much."

Ciel put his cup back on the table, "On what grounds do you base this?"

Alois looked around, "Calm down, Ciel. I was merely stating."

Ciel crossed his arms, "Sebastian is one hell of a butler, and he reminds me of it quite often. He never fails to obey any order I give, and he's always on top of everything, unlike your clumsy oaf of a maid!"

'The toxin! It's wearing off! He hasn't been drinking the laced tea. I need to find a way to get Ciel out of its grasp for five minutes and we'll be able to leave this trap!' Sebastian thought.

Alois opened his mouth in shock, "Ciel, you need to calm down, I wasn't trying to make you upset."

Ciel sniffed at the air and covered his face, "What is that ghastly smell? It smells like something is spoiled!"

Alois looked at the duck and noticed it had began to rot in the center, "Hannah! Take this out of my sight! It's rotten!"

'The duck isn't the only thing in this room that's rotten to the core.' Sebastian thought to himself as he was preparing to take Ciel away.

"Shall we resume tea and dessert in the parlor, Your Highness?" Claude asked.

Alois turned to Ciel, and Ciel nodded. Alois then stood and assisted Ciel back to the parlor as Hannah and the Triplets were quickly trying to clear the table of the food.

Sebastian closely followed Ciel back to the room filled with toxin.


	9. Chapter 9: His Butler, Delicacy

A/N: The titles of each section belong to Victoria's Secret and I only used them because they all go together. Black Butler is not mine, none of the characters within are mine (other than Felicity, she's my OP of my bff) and I do not gain a profit from any of this work. This is purely for entertainment, and it does include yaoi so if you don't like, then don't read! (:

A/N: Also, this is part 2 of a 4 part series. If you jumped in during this part, the first part of this series is called Love Spell. I've written them in such a way that they can be viewed independently, but they are better together.

* * *

Sebastian returned to the toxic room he thought he had escaped, and Ciel was beginning to show that he was affected.

Alois lead Ciel back into the room and Claude turned on the wax cartridge again before leaving for the dessert cart and tea.

Alois held Ciel's hands, "I didn't mean those harsh things I said."

Ciel stroked Alois's cheek, "It's all right."

Alois giggled and pulled Ciel in closer to him.

Claude returned shortly with the dessert cart and began to set up the dishes for the two nobles.

Ciel looked at Claude, "What are we having tonight?"

'Tonight!' Sebastian had his cue that he could now speak.

Claude shifted his glasses, "This is simple Angel Food Fudge, and this was once served as a delicacy in the royal palace, so please eat as much as you desire."

Ciel delighted in knowing that it was served to Her Majesty, so he was glad to have a generous portion offered by Claude.

"Oh! Claude, it's my absolute favorite!" Alois exclaimed.

"No, your absolute favorite dish is fish and chips." Claude remarked in a sweet tone.

Alois smiled, "Well, it's one of my favorite sweets."

Sebastian was more than fed up with all this, "Young master, it's getting rather late, and you do have-"

"Did I say you could speak?" Ciel asked in a rather angry tone.

Sebastian closed his lips tight and looked down.

"Didn't you say he couldn't speak until the end of the evening, dear Ciel?" Alois asked as he leaned in closer and threw his arms around Ciel's small frame.

Ciel scoffed, "Honestly, he's too literal when it comes to orders. I meant until I say you can speak." He took a large bite of the fudge.

Sebastian wanted to warn Ciel that the fudge was also laced with the toxin, but he was powerless to help him.

Claude poured Ciel another cup of tea and softly placed it in front of Ciel.

"Is this the special recipe?" Ciel asked but promptly sniffed the addictive scent.

"Yes, young Lord." Claude said with a sly glance at Sebastian.

Sebastian disregarded the expression because he knew he could do nothing in this situation.

Ciel giggled and took a large sip, "You must teach Sebastian this recipe, Claude! It's simply to die for."

Sebastian's eyes widened, but he had to remain silent.

Alois pulled Ciel into his lap and fed him another piece of fudge, "Do you like it, Ciel? You can live like this with delicious food and tea everyday!"

Ciel hugged Alois, "I have my own responsibilities, but thank you so much!"

Alois frowned, "I want to dance."

Ciel stood and threw his arms up, "Let's dance!"

Alois stood and took the same pose as before, "Why do you hate me so, Ciel?"

"I don't! Why are you saying this?" Ciel asked.

Alois hugged Ciel close and continued to dance, "Why won't you come live with me? I have everything you need."

Ciel pouted, "I have my own things to worry about. Don't you understand that I have to be my own person now that my parents are gone?"

Alois scoffed, "I could care for you better than they ever could."

Ciel's anger grew, which dispelled the effects of the toxin, "How dare you!" He broke away from dancing with Alois.

"Ciel! You know I was only kidding!" Alois reached out to grab Ciel.

Ciel stormed over to the couch and sat down hard.

Alois joined him and grabbed his hands, "Ciel, please don't take offense, I was only stating the truth!"

Ciel smacked Alois in the face, "My parents loved me! You're nothing but a rich brat who doesn't care for anyone other than himself!"

Ciel then stood and stormed over to Sebastian, "Let's go, I'm weary of this mansion."

Sebastian smiled and bowed. He lead Ciel out of the room and stopped at the closet to retrieve the young master's coat, hat, and walking stick.

"Ciel! Wait! You're right, and I'm sorry. Please stay!" Alois called as he was running out of the room.

Ciel turned and looked at him, "Why would I stay here with you? You don't care about anyone but yourself." He turned to leave.

Alois screamed for Claude, but Ciel didn't pay attention to what he had to say.

Sebastian opened the door to let Ciel out, but then reached out to grab his shoulders.

Ciel jumped away out of reflex, "What is wrong with-" He was cut off.

Claude had grabbed Ciel around the waist and stabbed him in the neck with a syringe, and he pushed the plunger.

Sebastian was wide-eyed and about to attack Claude when Ciel's vision finally faded to black.


	10. His Butler, Stolen

A/N: The titles of each section belong to Victoria's Secret and I only used them because they all go together. Black Butler is not mine, none of the characters within are mine (other than Felicity, she's my OP of my bff) and I do not gain a profit from any of this work. This is purely for entertainment, and it does include yaoi so if you don't like, then don't read! (:

A/N: Also, this is the end of part 2 of a 4 part series. If you jumped in during this part, the first part of this series is called Love Spell. I've written them in such a way that they can be viewed independently, but they are better together.

* * *

Sebastian fell to his knees and reached out for Ciel's limp body, but Claude snatched him away.

"You should be more watchful of your master, Sebastian." Claude taunted as he tossed Ciel's limp body back to Alois.

Alois managed to catch him, but still held him in his lap on the ground, "What will you do now that we have Ciel?"

Sebastian took a fighting stance, but still couldn't say anything as per his master's orders.

Claude smirked, "I see, so you'll still obey your master even though he's unconscious." He shifted his glasses, "This won't be as fun since I won't be able to hear your screams!"

Claude lunged for Sebastian, but Sebastian managed to dodge and he tried to work his way over to Ciel's body.

The Triplets came off the second floor stairs and slammed Sebastian to the ground before Hannah came out and stood over Alois and Ciel.

Claude laughed, "It looks as though you're outnumbered Sebastian, so what will you do now?"

Sebastian looked away from Claude, but couldn't provide a response. He didn't want to leave Ciel in the clutches of Alois Trancy, but as it would seem, he would have no choice in the matter.

He shoved the Triplets off of him and stood so that he could properly dust himself off. He walked over to the main entrance of the manor and retrieved Ciel's belongings so that he could give them over to Claude.

Sebastian kept his eyes lowered as Claude took the articles, "You've made the right choice, Sebastian. It would have been foolish to fight us here."

Sebastian listlessly turned and went to leave, but couldn't resist one more glance back at his young lover before he closed the large wooden doors behind him.

"Where do you think they went, Mae-Rin?" Finnian asked in his usual concerned tone.

"I don't rightly know, Finny. Do you suppose Tanaka would know?" Mae-Rin replied.

Baldroy scratched the back of his head, "He isn't here either. I just checked the kitchen and all the green tea was still intact."

Finnian dropped his head in sadness, "First Sebastian sends us off on vacation, and when we come back they're gone!"

Mae-Rin gasped, "You don't suppose he sent us away on purpose, do you?"

Baldroy shot up and got up in her face, "Sebastian wouldn't do that after going through all the trouble of finding us and bringing us here! He's not that kind of person!"

Finnian also shot up from his seat, "What if something is wrong with the young master?!"

Baldroy turned quickly, "That would explain why they're both missing! Mae-Rin, you go check the study to see if you can find anything that might tell us where the young master has gone!" He then turned to Finnian, "And you go check outside to see if there is any evidence of a struggle! I'll stay here and search the rest of the mansion and kitchen."

Both nodded and scrambled out to search while Baldroy hunted around the drawing room and downstairs parlor.

He heard heavy footsteps repeatedly fall in the hallway, "Baldroy! I found a letter addressed to the young master!"

Baldroy rushed out to meet Mae-Rin in the hall, but slammed into her and fell to the ground instead.

He rolled his eyes and snatched it from her, "It's from Alois! At the Trancy estate!"

Finnian ran into the hall moments later, "The carriage and a few horses are missing from the stables, and their tracks look fresh, like they left a few hours ago!" He doubled over and began panting from all the running.

Baldroy shot up, "They're at the Trancy estate! We need to hurry and try to lend our help!"

"It's no use. They already have Ciel in their clutches." Sebastian said from behind Finnian.

Finny jumped and scrambled over to the others before he realized who it was.

"What? Sebastian is going to give up on Ciel?" Baldroy asked in a condescending tone.

"He ordered me to not speak to him until he said otherwise, so I couldn't warn him of the toxin they used, plus Alois and Claude rendered him unconscious before I was forced to leave."

"You left him behind?!" Mae-Rin asked with horror in her voice.

"Sebastian, that's outrageous! How many are there?" Baldroy retorted.

"Five, which is more than I can handle seeing as they are all devilishly good servants." Sebastian said in a weak and low tone.

Baldroy was fed up, "Look here! He's our young master, and you swore you would protect him with your life!"

"I know, but there's-" Baldroy cut off Sebastian with a punch in the cheek.

"You have a special bond with him that we don't fully understand, so you're the only butler that could suit the young master, and we need to get him back." Baldroy said as he shook Sebastian.

Sebastian threw him off, "What would you do in this situation?"

Baldroy backed off and scratched the back of his head, "Well, I'd probably use me flamethrower, but you always think that's a bad idea."

Something clicked in Sebastian's mind, "Actually, we might just save our young master yet!" He pointed to Mae-Rin, "Do you have ammunition for your gun?"

She lowered her glasses and winked, "Do you have silver in your pockets?"

He pointed to Finnian, "We'll need some power to open those doors, are you with us?"

Finny flexed his arm and patted the muscle, "You don't have to ask me, Sebastian!"

"And Baldroy, we're going to need that flamethrower." Sebastian added with a smile.

Claude carried Ciel's small body to Alois's bedroom upstairs and gently placed him under the sheets. Alois eagerly climbed in with him and began stroking his hair.

"Claude, when will he wake up?" Alois said in a gently tone, as if Ciel were asleep.

Claude shifted his glasses, "Within the hour, Your Highness. Is there anything else you need?"

Alois smiled, "I want a small plate of fudge for when my darling wakes." He continued to stroke Ciel's hair.

Claude bowed, "Yes, Your Highness." He turned and left.

Alois leaned in closer and kissed Ciel's cheek and stroked his hair, "You are so precious to me, Ciel. You will help me get Claude into my bed!" He smiled and snuggled closer to Ciel.

Claude made his way back to the parlor where the dessert tray was and sliced some fudge onto a small plate for Alois. He stood back and looked at the rest of the desserts before spitting on them and leaving.

He returned to Alois's bedroom to find that he was sleeping, so he placed the fudge on the nightstand next to Alois, but then he stopped and looked at his face.

"You know, you are almost tolerable when you're sleeping." He said and gently stroked Alois's golden strands.

Alois's body was on fire because he was actually feigning sleep, 'Claude! I know you care deep down! I'm going to bring that out of you!'

Claude left the bedroom and silently closed the door before walking down the stairs. Hannah and the Triplets were waiting at the bottom.

"Sebastian is sure to bring the Phantomhive servants with him this time. Let's make sure we're ready." Claude said.

Hannah smiled and bowed, the Triplets stood tall and looked at each other.

Sebastian stopped the carriage a mile from the Trancy estate and decided to walk the rest of the way.

"We're going for a stealth attack, and steel your nerves because they will be expecting us." Sebastian warned.

Baldroy was shocked, "This early?"

Sebastian nodded, "Mae-Rin, only get as close as you possibly need because you'll be a sniper of sorts."

She nodded and removed her glasses.

"You two, come with me." Sebastian said as he turned and began to lead the way through the forest.

Finny and Baldroy stalked behind, but it was more difficult for Baldroy because of the flamethrower.

Sebastian and the other two stopped a quarter of a mile from the Trancy estate.

"Okay, Finny, we need you to break down those doors." Sebastian said as he gestured toward the manor.

"Those big things? It might take more than one go." Finnian replied.

Baldroy gave him a push, "Go on, then!"

Finnian nodded and went charging at the door, but the Triplets suddenly appeared. Finny stopped in his tracks, but before he let the last footstep hit the ground one of them were dead. Mae-Rin had fired the first shot and didn't miss. Finnian took a few steps back while the other two were in shock and he slammed into the large front doors.

He bounced back the first time, but he did inflict some damage. He kept pounding over and over while the other two Triplets were hovering, confused, around their fallen sibling. Finnian finally broke through and Sebastian and Baldroy sprang into action. They both sprinted for the entrance.

Finnian joined them as they entered the mansion. Sebastian looked over at Baldroy, gave him a quick nod, and pointed. Baldroy ran down the dark corridor with his flamethrower. Finnian looked at Sebastian in a hint of concern.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of Claude. You take Hannah. She's the only maid in the manor." Sebastian said calmly.

Finnian gave a weary nod, "It's for the master!"

"Let's go!" Sebastian shouted before they both charged up the stairs.

Ciel stirred and opened his eyes slowly. Everything was a blur and the last thing he could recall was falling to the ground as everything went black.

He tried to sit up, but there was a weight on his chest. He looked over to find Alois sleeping next to him.

"What are you doing, Alois?" Ciel said as he roughly removed Alois's arm from his chest.

Alois stirred, "Hm? Oh! Ciel, you're finally awake! I must have dozed off while waiting for you to come to!" He threw his arms around Ciel.

"Get off of me!" Ciel demanded.

"I have more fudge if you would like some!" Alois said and batted his eyelashes.

Ciel pushed him away, "I don't want anything to eat! What am I doing here? Why was I in your bed?" He stopped and jumped out of bed before turning and looking at him in horror, "Did we?!"

Alois grinned, "Oh yes, Ciel. You were all over me and couldn't get enough!"

Ciel's head was spinning, "I did that...with you? Even...Sebastian..." He had to grab onto the nightstand in order to stay on his feet.

Alois smiled at him and crawled on the bed over to where he stood, "Here." He offered a piece of fudge, "This will make you feel better."

Ciel took it and nibbled, "How could I have done this? What possessed me to do this to Sebastian?"

Alois tried to keep from grinning, "Maybe you don't really love him, but my feelings for you are most certainly what one would call love."

"Love? I don't know if I've ever been in love." Ciel said as he took a large bite out of the fudge, "You are right, though. This is making me feel so much better."

Alois smirked and played around with the covers, "I heard a lot of commotion downstairs, so I'm thinking Sebastian is here to take you back."

Ciel gasped, "Sebastian's here to take me back?"

Alois nodded, "Yes, but do you want to go back to him after what you've done with me?"

Ciel stopped breathing for a second and finished off the rest of the fudge, "He'll forgive me!"

Alois stood and walked over to Ciel. He looked him in the eyes and stroked his hair, "Sebastian doesn't know what you've done, and you two were supposed to be lovers. Do you really think he could forgive a cheater?"

Ciel felt a sharp pain in his heart, but his stomach was turning to butterflies, "No, he wouldn't."

Alois smiled and stroked Ciel's cheek, "The best thing you can do for Sebastian is to send him away and stay with me. It's the only real solution because of what you've done."

Ciel's eyes began to water and he looked deep into Alois's ice blue eyes for another solution, but he was overwhelmed with the butterflies he was getting from Alois's touch. He reached up and placed his hand over Alois's.

"Is there really no other way?" Ciel asked.

Alois could see the glaze in Ciel's eyes, "Do you want another way?"

Ciel shook his head and gave Alois a kiss.

"You need to inform Sebastian."

Ciel nodded and walked out of the bedroom holding Alois's hand.

Sebastian was at the end of the hall facing Claude, "I am here to claim my young master."

Claude chuckled, "He has his own mind and wants, you know."

Ciel could hear Finnian and Hannah fighting downstairs so he stepped in, "What's going on here?"

Sebastian could only bow his head out of respect.

Ciel looked at Claude then at Sebastian, "I am not being kept prisoner or I wouldn't be free to walk around like this."

Sebastian looked up at him.

Ciel could feel a lump forming in his throat, but he knew he had to tell Sebastian. He swallowed hard and he could feel his heart beating hard and fast against his ribs.

"Sebastian, I know we made a deal to be lovers, and I pledged my love to you, but it seems as though my feelings have changed." Ciel uttered.

Sebastian gasped and then stopped breathing.

"I don't want you to continue fighting for me because I'm safe here now. I want you to go back to the manor and continue to run my toy company because you basically run it anyway. I want you to change my mailing address to the Trancy estate, and I also want you to leave here and never return." Ciel said with a heavy heart.

Sebastian examined his face with a confused expression.

Ciel held up his hand that was joined with Alois's, "I've chosen to stay with Alois."


End file.
